The Man Factor
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Monique and Felix solve their relationship issues and give it another shot.


Okay Felix and Monique…couldn't help myself. Go ahead and review. Make me happy. Nice short story.

Disclaimer…characters aren't mine… 

---

The weather was frigid as the tall dark woman stood outside on the sidewalk. She'd been standing there for a long time contemplating whether or not to go in. Upstairs her ex was probably in grossed in video games.

She should have been up there with him, kicking his ass at Tekken 5 and showing him up at NBA '07. But no she was down here feeling sorry for herself because she hadn't managed to get around the fact that Felix had spoiled her by always having time for her during the summer but couldn't always have all the time in the world to spend with her.

Monique sighed. Those summer days had been some of the best of her life. Sure things between the two became a little uneasy, especially when it was time to be intimate and Felix was in his chair. But they easily over came that little problem. Felix had managed to tinker with his chair so he could slide the arms rests behind the wheels. Monique smiled lightly at the memory, they'd spent hours trying to figure out a solution to their problem but while they tried they were more than happy to use Felix's bed. It was much more fun in the chair though.

Everything had been great up until the last two weeks, but there was only so much one spoiled girl could take.

--

Felix wasn't playing video games as Monique suspected. He was actually staring down at Monique's shivering form from his bedroom window. He knew she couldn't see him, his blinds were closed. He sighed. He felt as if he should go down there, meet her half way in their apology to one another. He missed having her over during his spare time. She was the only one who would actually bet him and then take his money. Like Ron she didn't seem to take much notice to his disability.

_"What disability?"_

He remembered her asking, It had brought a smile to his face.

Felix gazed over at his television, then over to his bed. On a "normal" day Monique would have already been wrapped up in his blankets, preparing to take her afternoon nap before work while he tinkered around with a new battle bot he'd created.

Just having her around soothed his nerves and he was able to relax and build in comfort. There were also the great shoulder massages Monique gave. Felix admitted Monique was a lot better when awake. She allowed him to be as attentive to her as a man should be to his woman. He loved it when she sat in his lap with her head laying on his shoulder and her hands stroking the top of his head. He would wrap her arms around his waist and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

Felix wheeled himself over to her closet and pulled out one of his heavier jackets. He slipped it on and headed down stairs to find his mother wasn't there. That made it easier for him to avoid the intrusive questioning from his mother and slip out of the house.

--

Monique stood there, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice Felix roll over to her. It wasn't until he got tired of waiting for her to notice and tapped on her elbow that she was able to pull herself back into reality and face him.

"Hey beautiful," Felix greeted.

"Hey there handsome," Monique said in reply.

"Wanna come inside?" Felix asked. "We could get in some great gameage before you have to go to work."

"I don't work today," Monique said. "I took the day off."

"Why?" Felix asked curiously.

Monique shrugged. "Needed it."

"Oh," was his intelligent answer.

"Yeah," Monique watched him fidget under her gaze. "You okay?"

"It's cold out here," He said. "I don't see how you've managed to stand out here as long as you have."

"I didn't notice the cold, " Monique said. "I had something else on my mind."

"Soooo..." He thought for a moment. "Like what?"

"The fact that you've known that I've been standing down here and your just now coming out here to see why I'm here." Monique groaned as she stuffed her hand in her pocket, she had half the mind to cuff him over the head.

"Well I was wondering how long it would take you to ring the door bell." Felix offered as an answer.

"Ring the door bell?" Monique exclaimed. "Do I ever ring the door bell?"

"Well there's a first time for everything." Felix said.

Monique just stared at him incredulously. She refused to dignify that with a response.

The two stood there silently in the snow until their quiet was broken by Felix's mother pulling into the driveway.

Felix and Monique looked at each other and sighed. It would make Felix's

mother suspicious if they continued to stand there instead of moving into the house.

"Come help me get these bags from the car," Felix's mothers called out to the two.

Felix wheeled over to the car with Monique in tow.

"Good thing you bought food mom," Felix said grabbing a few bags and setting them into his lap. "I was just telling Monnie how hungry I was."

"Good thing," His mother said. "We're having smoked salmon and rice pilaf. Are you staying for dinner?"

Monique glanced toward Felix who was already making his into the house.

"Sure why not," Monique answered.

The two helped Felix's mother put the groceries away before making their escape.

"Can I get you two anything?" Felix's mother asked.

They both gave her quick no's before closing Felix's bedroom door.

Monique looked around. She could definitely tell that Felix didn't have any new gadget's in production, that was the only time his room was spotless. He couldn't afford to lose pieces in the fray.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?"

"It's been a while,"

"I can tell,"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Just to make sure this much filth couldn't come from two or three days." Monique retorted.

"Nope that's two weeks of filth," Felix said proudly. "Didn't have a woman nagging me to clean up."

"Why hasn't your old lady been nagging you lately?" Monique asked even though she knew he wasn't talking about his mother.

"She had to work and my little woman left me," Felix pointed out.

"Maybe if you had paid her a bit more attention she wouldn't have ran off."

"Maybe if she wasn't acting like a spoiled brat we could have worked something out."

"Maybe if you hadn't made everything but her seem important she'd still be your little woman."

Felix stayed quiet and watched as Monique began to clean his room. After a few minutes of silence he joined in. It would be nice to have a clean room again. He wouldn't have to worry about clearing a path through the clothes so his wheelchair could fit, he had a tough time wrestling them out of his wheels if they got caught.

"Were you gearing up for something," Monique asked, staring at the box of condoms in her hand.

"Nothing anytime soon," Felix blushed. "But it's better to be safe than sorry."

Monique couldn't argue there. They'd come close to having sex before but luckily the first time Felix's mother had come home and the second time Ron had dropped by unexpectedly.

"How'd you get these?" She asked instead. "Ron?"

"Are you kidding," Felix asked almost offended. "He would have probably bought me some off brand from Smarty Mart that would have been his size. Which is two sizes too small for me."

Monique rose her right eyebrow at the wheelchair bond man.

"Don't ask," Felix blushed again. "It's an embarrassing night that I'd rather not remember."

"As you wish it," Monique said with a dismissive shrug.

That was another thing Felix missed about Monique while she'd been gone. The way she easily let things go when they weren't important. If it had been anyone else they would have insisted on knowing.

Monique tossed the pack of condom's into Felix's lap. She didn't know where to put them.

"I wouldn't put those there," She told Felix who went to put them in his bedside table.

"Why not?"

"Your mother goes through your stuff when you're not home." Monique reminded him. "She probably didn't snoop while your room was dirty because she was scared something might eat her."

"Then you keep them," Felix said tossing them back at her.

"And have my dad find them when he pats me down once I walk through the door. Not even if you paid me." Monique tossed the box back at him. "Put them underneath it."

"How am I suppose to reach them all the way down there?" Felix asked skeptically.

"You don't," Monique replied simply. "Have the other person retrieve them."

Felix tossed the box underneath his nightstand and was happy to notice his room was clean.

"Much better," Felix said, spinning around on the newly cleaned floor.

"Now all you have to do is get that sock smell out and we'll be good."

"Will we?" Felix asked turning his wheelchair toward her.

Monique shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"How about that gameage you offered up?"

"Coming right up,"

--

Felix growled. This he didn't miss, the way she was silent every time she stomped the crap out of one of his beloved fighters or killed his player during the co-op mode on Ghost Recon.

"We can stop if I'm frustrating you," He heard her offer.

She always did that, never rubbing her victory in his face. He even noticed that she would let him win a few rounds in order to boast his confidence.

"Just for a little while," he huffed.

Monique nodded and turned off the game console before rolling the cord around the remote.

Felix watched Monique lay back on his bed. Arms spread out, legs

dangling off the bed, he smiled and wheeled himself over to her.

Monique felt Felix come closer and wasn't in the least bit surprised when his hand traveled up her right legs, stroking it lightly.

"Don't even think about it," Monique warned, she knew they were going in a bad direction fast.

Felix placed his other hand on her thigh but didn't move it.

"Can we just forget about what happened?" He asked. He loved remembering how those thighs had been his to caress whenever he pleased. They were the closest things to his favorite place on her.

"We could, but what would that solve?" Monique asked sitting up.

Felix saw her point that wouldn't solve anything, they'd just end up arguing again.

"The minute we have to start entering each other into our palm pilots it's not working," Monique said.

"I just got really busy Monnie," Felix said. "I never meant to make you feel as if you weren't important."

"Well you did," Monique muttered.

"I apologize," Felix said finally. "Be mine again?"

Monique smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I could…"

--

"So, Monique how is your family doing?"

"Alright," Monique said swallowing her food. "Bro. ran off to college last week."

"So, is it nice to not be bothered by him." Felix's mother asked.

"It was," Monique admitted. "But then I started to miss him."

"Why haven't I seen you around?" She prodded.

"Haven't been feeling very up to doing much lately." Monique said. "But I'm alright now."

"That's great." Mrs. Renton said. "Felix hasn't been himself lately. I'd been hoping nothing had happened to your friendship."

"Monique is my girlfriend," Felix entered the conversation. "Five months."

"Oh," Mrs. Renton's eyebrow rose as she turned to look at Monique.

The younger girl was actively avoiding her gaze by looking at Felix, who in turn smirked at her.

"Well then," Mrs. Renton said. "Have fun."

Monique and Felix looked at the older woman.

"But not to much!" She continued.

--

yay end

Click the button you know you want too…. Crappy yes I know but this pairing needs to be recognized!


End file.
